moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Retaliation
Scorpion Cell |side2 = United States |goal1 = Destroy American pursuers |goal2 = Destroy Scorpion Cell forces |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes as assistance |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * Stingers, Mantis Tanks and Gatling Tanks * Conscripts * Stalin's Fists |forces2 = Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Moderate to heavy |casual2 = Total |design1 = Speeder |design2 = MadHQ }} Retaliation is the second Epsilon cooperative mission. Background United States forces were executing a counter attack on the rebel forces after their embassy in Egypt was destroyed. Rashidi was on the run and he had a prototype of a new Construction Yard with him. Before the Allied forces reach him, the Scorpion Cell must make them stopped. Rashidi had already successfully copied the Stalin's Fist. Thus, two proselytes could use them to prepare a preventive taskforce which would eliminate the American pursuers. Events After fleeing away from Cairo, Rashidi was ready to continue the work of MCV, and the US military also caught up with his position. Rashidi asked the two proselytes to save the resources and repel the American pursuers. Then he boarded Zubr with the MCV prototype and left. In order to gain the trust of Scorpion Cell and Rashidi, the two proselyte decided to fully demonstrate their strength to handle this problem. The two proselytes did not have their own production buildings, but Rashidi provided them with two Stalin's Fists, completed the large-scale production of Stinger, introduced them to his newly designed Gatling Tank and recommended it for shooting down Rocketeers. When Rashidi asked the proselytes to protect the Tech Oil Derricks, he also heard the rank "proselyte" for the first time. In order to obtain the production building, two proselytes decided to launch a blitzkrieg on a US military base closer to them - the enemy had just begun to build their own bases. Soon, the Construction Yard was captured, and the remaining buildings and troops were immediately annihilated. The proselytes began to focus on defending the base they had just grabbed, but they found that the Americans also laid defenses on the outskirts of the main base, and also sent Rocketeers and Warhawks to attack the Scorpion Cell forces and their Oil Derricks from the air. The Proselyte, which captured the Construction Yard, quickly deployed the Stalin's Fist and used it to build a large number of Gatling Tanks to shoot down the air forces. After several rounds of defense, the proselytes have assembled enough troops to launch an attack on another base. They first destroyed a nearby Tech Cannon Bunker, and then the huge troops approached the other base. While destroying a large number of Pillboxes and Gun Turrets from the front, they dispatched Engineers to capture the Power Plants on the high ground, then built Barracks at the main base below, and sent additional Engineers to capture most of the buildings, two simultaneous operation of the troops caused the base fell without much time. Even so, there was still remnants of the enemy chasing troops here. Two proselytes began a carpet-style investigation of the battlefield and discovered some Tech Concrete Bunkers occupied by enemy infantry and vehicles deployed throughout. But under the command of the two proselytes, the enemy units were smashed one by one, and they successfully demonstrated the strength as Yuri's subordinates. Aftermath The Scorpion Cell blocked the American's interception, which allowed Rashidi to transfer his Construction Yard Prototype to a more secretive place until the Americans again discovered it through raiding an assault at one of Scorpion Cell's underground bunkers. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 40000 * Some of enemy patrols will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * There will be Abrams Tanks on the map. zh:反击时刻 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions